Conflicts Arise
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When a new batch of digidestineds are brought in to help end the on going war
1. the tale

_Far with in the reaches of the digital world two great powers were fighting against each other for future of there world. One wanted ever lasting peace as the other wanted on going war as the conflict only got worst. That only made its very core split in half as new digidestineds needed to be found to stop this conflict. Who will answer the call many years later when the time comes to face the music..._


	2. it begins

three human shaped digimon in male form got ready to had the finishing blow to a mega level digimon outside a building.

"Zapping poke!" insect looking one released his attack.

"holy touch!" another shot crosses repeatly.

"flaming wheel!" lunched burning circles.

with their combine attacks aimed all in one finished the digimon out as their Fractal Code to come out. each one of them absorb the Fractal Code before transforming back to humans.

"that rocked!" one guy cheered.

"now I have headache." another rubbed his head.

"weirdo!" one though the 1st was really off.

each was a human male with different colored D-Tectors that hung from their belt loops. the first male was 21 year old Keroro from some where in canada was around 5'6" dressed punk rocker; with shoulder length grey hair, blue eyes, and peach colored skin. the 2nd was 16 year old rocro some where in France was around 5'6" dressed tight fitting clothing with buszz cut black hair, brown eyes, and salmon colored skin. the 3rd was clove a 18 year old from somewhere in los vegas dressed like prep around 5'0" with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and peach colored skin.

"_is everything alright?" Ophanimon voice entered their minds._

the assured her the threat once more was remove from the outside the building. so she advised they head back in so she could raise the dome shield for their own protection.

"i need to rest." Keroro stretched.

"we're heading back." both rocro and clove said their good byes to Keroro.

like he cared as he popped his ear phone in to listen the latest downloads on his ipod. so the other two just gave up talking to him as the two digiports opened for them to be returned him. they entered to go home as Ophanimon appeared to watch them leave her self.

"i wish you care to see them go master Keroro ."Ophanimon spoke.

"yeah yeah yeah........."he stared at the closing digiports.

Ophanimon knew that this human wasn't the type who liked working with others when it called for it. so she rolled her eyes as she went back to watching the digital world. making sure that none of the negative waves were poisoning the digivolution of didgmon. if that happen she would send word out to any of the following DigiDestineds for help.

at the moment some where in the world............

* * *

**warning slash pairing ahead turn back now!**

* * *

"what makes think you that helps the mood?" some one looked his boyfriend over.

"come on everybody loves a clown." the clown honked his nose.

in a dimly lighted room with soft music playing a causally dressed 18 year old by the name Edward was being entertained by a clown. who happen to me his boyfriend of 2 years Kyle teatime. is seemed Edward's plans for a romantic night with kyle weren't going as planned.

"can we come out yet?" a voice said from the garage.

"because it really sticks out here." another answered.

"yeah undmon and somon," Edward sighed, "come on in!"

he looked to two rookie level digimon from across the room as one looked like a stumpy ball with leg and tail. the other was a in the form of oddly looking diamond with a face and no limbs.

HONK! HONK!

went Kyle once more

that when a kyle urged Edward to change his mind by honking his nose one more time. only to have him stare at him when he blew out the candles and turning up the lights. as both their digimon entered the large living room complaining about the garage's smell.

"uh........when did you guys start role playing?" undmon notice kyle's attire.

this was something Edward stayed away from as somon teased him about not honking the clown. like edward was going to their as he left the living room for his study to finish a project for work. undmon was shortly behind him dragging the bottle of wine along with him.

"EDWARD !"kyle ran after him.

not knowing of the plans that had been placed for this night a upset kyle chased Edward. kyle had come straight home from a successful job that paid well this time around. all because the kids loved the way he handle them during the party that took place.

"what now?!" he stop short.

"wait for me!" somon ran after them.

somon then took a place by a now drunk undmon who offered him a drink from the opened wine bottle. turning him down as fireworks started up between the young couple. one was trying hard to rekindle ruined mood as the other just stood there taking it. both digimon didn't care as long they got the 1st floor of this house to them selves.

"look next time I'll change before coming home ," kyle wasn't giving up, "just don't leave me hanging out like that please ? "

Edward signed knowing the once happy clown in front of him never looked said. sighed and gave him a 30 minute start to change so they could save what was left of this night. so Edward had to removed a half drunked bottle of wine from a now drunk undmon. leaving somon to care for his drunken friend as Edward walked off to the living room. after he set everything back up for them he was pinned to the sofa by kyle.

"missed me already?" Edward joked.

"later.........."kyle wrapped his arms around his neck.

before the music could be turned back on or drinks poured a shared feelings was dealt out psychically. if they two people notice a tail wrapping around the half empty wine bottle. that was dragged quickly out of the room so the thief wouldn't get caught taking the item. when they got to safe zone their friend watched them finished off the bottle's contains. reminding them how bad their going to feel afterward. that when pair of pants were thrown on one of their heads telling they better run back to the garage. other pieces of clothing came flying their way as they high tailed it out of there.

"i am happy for them." somon smiled.

he ended up dragging a now fully drunk digimon off to their hiding place in the garage. where a locked box held both digivices and desks of the generations threes. if they knew at that very moment in another place in Florida called cape coral was under attack.

"damn where are they?" a girl hid.

she was trying her best to defend a small computer business that did repairs from being destroyed by twin set of digimon. a dog like digimon with wires for a tail and ears named boimon was using V-blast as a defense move.

"hurry makishima!" he yelled.

"trying........" she whined.

that when a sudden shake form the attack made her desk her deck of cards as the right one popped out. picking it up quickly she slides it through the e-reader fo the digivice saying 'digi modify'. taking her boimon from rookie to Ultimate in the shape of dragon with wires for ears and limbs called boomon.

"slamming spikes!" it aimed for their weak points.

using all it gather and stored data boomon blasts both twin digimon back to the digiworld. in between boomon de-digivolvoing to it baby form texmon a digiport popped opened from a broken computer screen. with both undmon and somon running out .carrying their DigiDestineds digivice and decks with them asking where the action was. only to find a trashed warehouse that used to be a computer repair shop.

"late as usually." makishima sighed.

she walked over the rumble to pick up baby texmon disappointed in her fellow teammates. knowing every time something bad went down they wouldn't show up or would last minute. so she sighed while offering to take both undmon and somon since they looked worn out.


End file.
